The Dream About Falling for Mythological Creatures
by mistyhaze420
Summary: Crossover between The Thing About Falling and Mythological Creatures.  Halloween o/s.  Brady and Brandon must choose between good or evil when thrown into the world of the MC boys.  AH, Murder, Mayhem, SLASH


**Halloween is my favorite holiday so I wrote this little treat for you…**

**Okay, so my friend Maria and I were chatting one night, she was probably drunk and I was most likely stoned, and we started talking about what would happen if Brady and Brandon from The Thing About Falling met up with Mase and Major from Mythological Creatures. We wondered if Brandon would fall back in easily with the monsters or if Brady's goodness would prevail…anyway, this story is the result. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: This is set in the future after The Thing About Falling so if you don't want any spoilers, don't read. It's a crossover o/s featuring my stories The Thing About Falling and Mythological Creatures…and an homage to Maria's story The Neighbor From Down the Hall…**

**Music: Little Piggy by Rob Zombie and This is Halloween by Marilyn Manson**

**Brady's POV**

I may be a dreamer but I've never believed in things like ghosts and mythological creatures…but there's something about the full moon so close to Halloween that causes me to cuddle a little closer with Brandon as we snuggle on the couch.

All day long, I've had this weird little tingle in the back of my neck…my hair standing on end by the feeling that someone (or something) is watching me…

It's silly, I know, and I have long since left behind the stories of my tribe about how the earth is unclean on Halloween…how evil takes on form and unleashes it's havoc on the unsacred night…

But the howling of the wind outside and the rumble of the thunder puts me on edge.

Brandon smiles down at me as he squeezes me in his arms a little, "You okay, Princess?"

Smiling back up at him, I curl under the blanket and into his chest, "I'm fine, Brandon…I had a lot of fun tonight…"

Leaning down and kissing my lips, he whispers, "Me too…"

I hum against his lips and all too soon, he pulls away, leaving me a little breathless and dazed like always.

We had just gotten back from a Halloween party at the Cullen-Whitlock house. Edward had really wanted to try and get over his fears and he thought having a costume party with his friends might help ease him there.

So we all dressed up…

And we drank…

And passed out candy…

And ate a lot of candy as we drank…

And we watched a few tame horror movies, since Jay still wouldn't let him watch anything too scary…

And then we drank some more…

It was great.

Carlisle was creepy as a Mad Doctor, Esme was dressed as a 1950's housewife in her perfect little dress and apron, covered in blood, Jasper was wearin' a dirty old Confederate soldier's uniform like a dead Major from the Civil War, Jeremiah was in a pair of old coveralls, fishin' boots, and a pitchfork as a crazy redneck, Alice and Janey were dressed as frightening twin china dolls, and Edward just wore a black t-shirt that said, 'I'm not crazy…yes I am…shut up you or it's back to the basement…' because he was supposed to be a crazy person and they look like everybody else…

But I was glad to be home, safe and sound again next to my man…

I must've dozed off because the crash of lightening striking woke me up with a start.

Brandon chuckled as I jumped, "Calm down, babe, it ain't even rainin' yet…"

Jumping up, I took a breath to calm myself, "I think I'm going to take the trash out…get some fresh air…"

He grabbed my hand and smiled, "I'll take it, Princess…"

I shook my head, feeling a little caged in, "No, that's okay, honey, I could use the fresh air and you're already down to your boxers…"

Reluctantly he let go of my hand and sighed, "You okay, Brady?"

Shaking the creepy crawly feeling away, I smiled as I tapped my fingers on the steel handcuffs that hung from the hip of my super tight cop pants tucked into my thigh high black leather boots, "I'm fine, Brandon. As a matter of fact, maybe you should go get back in your prisoner costume and wait for me…I've been dying to use my night stick on you all night…"

He stood up, grabbed my shoulders and gave me a quick peck, before he grinned, "You're a kinky little bitch…"

I just smirked up at him as I tipped my cop hat, "I may be a kinky bitch…but you're my prison bitch…"

Smacking my ass as he walked by and went to the bedroom, I hurriedly gathered the trash and made my way down stairs to the alley. We lived on the 7th floor and I always took the stairs to help keep my ass in shape from all the junk food Brandon and I ate.

Finally reaching the bottom floor, I pushed my way out the back door and into the alley. A rush of cold air hit me and I pulled my jacket closed as I rushed over to the dumpster just a few feet away. I started to toss it in when a piece of paper with black smudges caught my eye. So I opened the bag and grabbed it, immediately recognizing the drawing…or at least the artist of the drawing.

Brandon often drew very dark, sinister images…they'd appear as nasty slices of black charcoal in smudges and jagged edges but when you focused on the image, you'd see that they weren't just angry scrawls…they were people…faces twisted in pain hidden behind steely cages of thick black metal…

I ran my thumb across the image on the paper and sighed…

_He must've had a bad day…_

But the sound of clanging metal snapped me from the hold of those murky shadows on the paper and I jumped as the fire escape ladder hit the alley behind me with a loud bang. I turned as I clutched that picture in my hand but the flickering street light at the end of the alley didn't offer much light.

I saw the eerie orange light of a cigarette and then heard a honey voice whisper, "Here piggy, piggy…"

Chills ran down my spine as I opened my mouth to scream for Brandon but nothing came out…

Then a boy stepped out of the shadows with a wicked crooked grin, "I'm just fucking with you…love the uniform…very sexy…"

I couldn't see him well but he looked so familiar with that strange coppery hair and crazy bright green eyes. My breath caught and I quickly tossed the trash in the dumpster and started to walk back to the building when he laughed, "Did I scare you? I was just coming down for a smoke…"

When I looked at him, I could see that he was probably close to my age…though something about him seemed far older than he looked. Then I realized he was probably the new neighbor that just moved in down the hall. The apartment had been vacant for awhile but I had heard people in there earlier when we left for the party so I figured it finally got rented.

Pushing away the insane creepy feeling, I turned and smiled, "I'm Brady…did you just move into 712?"

He smirked as he took a drag from his cigarette, "Yes…but we'll only be here for a few days…"

"Oh, well why are you using the fire escape?"

Green eyes flickered in amusement as he leaned against the building and shrugged, "You should always know every possible way out of a building…anything could happen…a fire…a plague…you must always know an escape route…"

I suppose that did make sense, although still a little odd. I chalked it up to the spookiness of Halloween getting to me.

"Um, so why just a few days?"

"We're doing business for my father…"

I smiled, "Oh? What kind of business?"

"What's that in your hand?"

He ignored my question which I found a bit strange but I shook it off and held up the paper, "My boyfriend, he's an artist…well, tattoo artist mostly but he does these drawings…they're very dark and it usually means that something is weighing on his mind…"

_What could be going on with him?_

Leaning closer, he looked at the drawing for a long moment before he spoke softly, "The pain…agony…it's almost tangible…he's lived it and it pours from him…the medium just soaks it up…but that's not just pain…that's anger…that's rage and chaos…it's beautiful, I bet he's quite the beast…"

His breath tickled the tips of my ears as he laughed breathlessly and there was an air about him…thick and murky, threatening to pull you in so deep that you can never escape the darkness…but ultimately far too captivating to resist…

My heart was racing as turned but I stumbled a little and that jolt woke me up as I shook the fog from my head and rushed out, "He's waiting for me, I have to go…um, it was nice to meet you…"

A sexy sinister smirk came to his blood red lips as he threw down his cigarette and held out his hand, "You can call me Mase…"

For some reason, my skin broke out in goosebumps when I took his hand and gave it a firm, but somewhat shaky, squeeze before letting go, "Good night, Mase…"

I opened the door and started it when I heard, "Oh hey, Brady?"

Keeping one foot inside the door, I turned, "Um, yeah?"

He had stepped back into the shadows now but I heard his smooth voice through the blackness and the clang of the metal ladder hitting the ground, "Be careful…there's been a prison break…apparently some crazy skinhead is going around slashing gay boys…specifically ones he finds 'too gay'…little twinks like you…and maybe me, if I wasn't a super evil genius and indestructible badass…his name is James Hunter and he's coming for you so don't go out alone anymore…good night, Brady…sleep tight."

_James Hunter?_

_James…oh my God, James_!

I never thought I'd hear that name again as the face of the monster came crashing to my mind…how easily I could've ended up just another of his victims…and now he's back and he's coming for me…

Bolting up the stairs, I've never ran so fast in my life back to the safety of our apartment and my big, bad boyfriend who would kick James' ass if he came near me…

Once I finally made it inside our apartment, I shut the door and quickly did the dead bolt. Then I took a moment to try and calm my nerves…deep slow breaths…

_Get it together, Brady…this is the day before Halloween…you always get spooked this close to it and obviously that kid was just messing with you…but how did he…wait, Brady, you don't even know if there was a prison break…surely it would've been all over the news…Ugh, I can't believe I fell for that!_

I blew out a huff of air as I thought about how that Mase guy was probably laughing at me right now. Egotistical dick…

That's okay, I'm going to go play with my man…

Walking into the bedroom, I smiled at my beautiful boyfriend in his prison orange jumpsuit, kneeling on the floor with his hands cuffed behind him.

He raised an eyebrow and huffed, "Damn sure took you long enough…"

Grabbing that scruffy chin, I tilted his face up and smirked, "Don't open that sassy mouth to me, boy…"

Then I used my other hand to slowly pull down my zipper as I smiled, "Well, on second thought…"

·· BOO ··

The next morning was busy. Brandon had to work most of the day at the tattoo parlor but I had the day off and planned on doing a little work on my next exhibit but mostly, I was just going to relax.

And that's what I did for most of the morning until I decided to spend the birthday money Carlisle and Esme had given me. I was still a little uneasy but I figured that it was nothing some new cute underwear wouldn't fix.

A couple hours later, I was on my way back home with new Halloween undies for me a dark gray hoodie for Brandon.

Most people would think that I'd abhor the tattered jeans and too big hoodies my boyfriend lived in, but I adored the way he dressed…it was so…him.

Standing at the crosswalk, I check my phone to make sure I still have enough time to make the boys at the tattoo shop some Halloween cookies. They love it when I come in when Brandon is working late and bring snacks. They were good guys and I was glad that he had good friends, as opposed to the bad ones he had as a kid.

_The monsters that influenced him and backed him so hard into the corner, that his own monster emerged from the dark depths of his beautiful scarred soul…what the hell…_

My eyes caught the sight of a man across the street…razor sharp eyes, steely blue bore into me as the hair on the back of my neck stood…

_It can't be…_

Gone was the long dirty blonde hair, replaced with ink…but that smile was the same as the corner of his mouth raised into a creepy grin…

And then he was gone…the passing of a bus and he all but disappeared. I pulled my jacket a little tighter and cursed myself from stopping to have a couple drinks with Janey at the bar…

_Tipsy mind playing tricks on me…_

Rushing home, I let out a breath as I locked the door behind me. Then I pour myself a drink because it's my day off, it's Halloween, and I need to settle my nerves.

By the time I have three dozen cookies baked, I realize I may have had a bit too much as I realize these are the gayest Halloween cookies ever…pink ghosts, rainbow jack-o-lanterns, and for some reason, the headless horseman was riding a unicorn…

I giggled for just a second before what Mase said came rushing back to me…

_Boys that he thinks are too gay…_

Then I huff as I growl to myself, "If he thinks he can spook me, he has another thing coming…"

Gathering a Halloween cookie tray that Jeremiah sent home with us from the party last night, I quickly assemble an assorted variety of my gayest cookies and cover it with green clear wrap.

Minutes later, I'm in the hallway and knocking on the door of 712.

There's some shuffling and whispering so I speak loudly, "Um, it's me, Brady…your neighbor from down the hall…"

It's quiet for a moment before the door opens and I see Mase, cocky smirk, arms folded over his bare chiseled chest as he leans against the door, "Hello again, Brady…did you bring me a treat? Or is this a trick?"

I heard a chuckle in the background and my eyes flittered across the barren room to a sea of blankets on the floor, where another guy sat. He had jet black curls that hung down over ice blue eyes and a smug smirk that matched the redhead.

My words caught in my throat for just a second before I started to get pissed off again, "I brought you cookies to welcome you to the building…"

He just chuckled as he looked at the tray, "Why is the headless horseman riding a unicorn?"

Raising my nose in the air, I crossed my arms and huffed, "Because I'm gay and I'm proud and screw you if you think I'm some stereotypical 'twinkie'…I'm actually a really nice guy and I don't appreciate you making fun of me last night!"

The dark haired one's head tilted like a curious puppy as he watched me and Mase looked down at me in confusion, "What are you talking about? I wasn't making fun of you…"

Rolling my eyes, I smirked at him, "Yeah so is that why you made up that bullshit story about James and being here for just a few days when clearly you're not renting this place you're…"

My eyes got big now as the realization dawned on me…

Dirty blankets on the floor of a barren apartment…a couple duffle bags lying around…two young men who somehow seemed so worn and so much older than they looked…

I looked up at the dark circles on the pale boy's skin and whispered, "You're squatting…you're homeless…I'm so sorry, I didn't know…"

And then I just felt my heart go out for them as I thought of Brandon as a young boy and all that he went through being homeless and alone…

But then I saw his green eyes flicker to the ice blue ones and a small nod of the head and smile…

_At least they have each other…_

I smiled, "Look, I'm sorry for being a jerk…Halloween just puts my nerves at edge. If you want, I have a washer and dryer…I could wash those blankets for you and clothes…and I was going to order a pizza for dinner tonight when my boyfriend gets home…I'd love for you to join us, maybe watch a movie…"

Stepping past Mase, I walked in and held out my hand to the other boy, "Hi, I'm Brady…"

He chuckled as he took it and gave it a firm shake, "Major."

Now I was curious, "Major? Were you in the army?"

Lighting a cigarette, he blew out a puff of air and smirked, "Somethin' like that…"

His southern drawl dripped with honey and I found myself just staring as he took another drag. But then Mase's voice drew my eyes to him, "There's no reason for you to be concerned for us, Brady…"

Shaking the fog from my head, I walked back to the door where he was standing and sighed, "That's the problem with the world today…no one is concerned for anybody else…if people weren't afraid to step in and get involved, we could stop things like homelessness and child abuse and hunger…I'm involved now and I'm not turning my back so please, if there is anything I can do, just tell me…"

He looked down at me in disbelief for a moment before his eyes flittered to the floor and he said quietly, "It would be nice to have clean clothes and blankets…"

I jumped a little, and resisted the urge to clap my hands because I loved to help people…I mean, if it weren't for my friends, I could've easily found myself in a bad situation like theirs…

So they gathered up their laundry and followed me down to my apartment. I tossed in a load and made them a plate of leftovers from the party.

Major smiled as he dug in, "This is some damn good barbecue…"

I smiled and leaned against the counter, "It's from my friend Jeremiah's restaurant down on South and Dixon Ave…he specializes in home made southern food…"

They were quiet and seemed completely taken aback by my bold actions and I wondered if anyone had ever shown them kindness. Once they were finished eating, I offered them to take a shower since the apartment they were staying in didn't have hot water.

Major went first and I poured Mase and me some coffee while he walked around the living room, admiring the pictures we had displayed.

"This is your boyfriend?"

I smiled as he pointed to a picture of Brandon and me, "Yes, that's Brandon…"

Now he smiled back and raised an eyebrow, "He's gorgeous…"

Sighing like a dreamy twelve year old girl, I smile, "I know…he's beautiful. Major is quite the fox, though…are you two together?"

His smile fell as he looked to the ground and sighed, "No…I know he's in love with me but he won't admit it…"

I take a step closer and smile reassuringly, "It took Brandon a long time to admit it too…men like them have difficulties expressing their emotions sometimes…I don't know Major but from what I've seen, I assume he's had it pretty rough…"

Mase let out a small laugh and rolled his eyes, "You have no idea…"

Wanting to offer some comfort to the boy that obviously pined for his friend, I laid my hand on his shoulder and smile, "Just be patient with him, Mase. Guys like him need to be settled before they'll give themselves to you completely…I'm sure once you two have a permanent place to stay and he feels secure, he'll be willing to admit that he loves you because it's really obvious that he does…"

His green eyes sparkled, drawing away from the dark circles under his eyes and only illuminating his pale skin as he smiled, "You can see it too?"

_Aww…he really has it bad for Major…_

"Yes, honey, I can see it. The man looks at you the way Brandon looks at me…like he'd kill for you…"

A wicked crooked grin came to his blood red lips as he whispered, "He has…"

Goose bumps erupted on my skin as I opened my mouth to ask what he had said but Major's voice drew my eyes away and to him…standing dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his hips, revealing a toned, sinewy display of muscles and scarred skin…

"You're up, Mase…"

I stammered over my words as the two had some sort of stare off, "Um…your um…clothes should be…uh…dry by now…"

_God what was it about these boys that made it feel like I was walking through a fog every time they were around…_

Major chuckled and Mase glared at him as I hurried past them to the laundry room to get their clothes. After handing a stack of clothes to him, Major followed Mase into the bathroom to get dressed.

A few minutes later, he strolled out with wet black hair and electric blue eyes as he smiled, "Is it okay if I smoke?"

My heart begins to pick up as I smiled, "Sure, let me get you an ashtray…"

I went into the kitchen to get the ashtray I kept for Jay when he came over and when I turned back around, Major was leaning against the counter, lighting a cigarette.

Jumping with my hand over my heart, I hadn't expected him to be there and he just chuckled, low and raspy.

For some reason, Major made me a little more nervous than Mase. Forget the fact that they were both terrifyingly beautiful…but Mase had moments where he reminded me of a scared, hurt teenage boy…Major though, he was solid…no trace of anything but cocky attitude and smug authority.

His southern drawl was thick as he smirked over at me, "It's awfully nice of ya, lettin' two strangers into your place like this…nice, but not very smart…"

My throat went dry but I was used to faking confidence, so I just smirked back, "I know you've been in prison, Major…the tats on your arms are jailhouse tats…I can tell, my boyfriend has a few…"

This seems to catch his attention as his head tilts again, "Where was he locked up?"

"Huntsville, Texas for almost 7 years…"

Now he smiled, "Really? I was locked up there 'fore they extradited me to Chicago…"

_Yeah that made me feel heaps better…God, the stupid shit that I do…_

I handed him the ashtray and smiled, "Oh, what'd you do?"

He ashed his cigarette and shrugged, "Robbery, assault and battery, and resisting arrest…did a little over a year…"

I turned and poured him a cup of coffee and sliding the cookie tray over closer to him, "How did you and Mase meet?"

"We grew up together in a children's home in Texas…"

Now I bounced, "Brandon's from Texas…what a small world…"

He scratched at his wet hair for a moment before he abruptly stood and walked into the living room. I followed after and found him standing in front of one of our pictures. He turned and grinned, blue eyes sparkling, "I know this son of a bitch…we was in the same housin' unit in Huntsville for like a month 'fore I got sent back to Chicago…he had already been there a few years…he was a monster, nobody fucked with him…he was a real cool cat…"

Now he looked a little confused again, "So, ya'll are livin' here and he's got a job and shit? He's good now…"

I chuckled as I smiled at him, "Well, yes. It's been hard but he has a job he loves and he's been off paper for awhile…we're doing great now, he hasn't gotten into any trouble in years…"

Speaking softly, I heard him say, "Interesting…"

But before I could question him, Mase walked into the living room and glanced between us before taking a breath, "We really should be going, Major…we've got things to tend to…"

Poor boys were probably going out looking for work…

I smiled as they gathered their things, "Well, the offer still stands for pizza tonight, boys, if you're interested?"

They exchanged looks again before Mase smiled, "Perhaps if we wrap up in time…thank you for your hospitality, Brady, maybe we can repay you sometime…"

Shrugging, I walked them to the door, "No repayment necessary…hope to see you later…"

After they left, I grabbed the last tray of cookies and hurried down to the tattoo shop. Everyone smiled as I walked in with goodies. They came like vultures to the cookie tray but I only got to see Brandon for just a minute while the guy he was working on took a smoke break.

I wanted to tell him about Mase and Major but we were surrounded by his friends and co-workers so I figured I'd save it for later.

Reluctantly, I left after about twenty minutes so they could get back to work. Brandon still had a few hours till it was time to come home so I figured I could do a little more work until he returned.

That eerie feeling followed me as twilight set in and the streets started filling with little ghouls and goblins and fairy princesses in search of sweets.

But the air felt cold and menacing as the fog rolled in and the laughter of the children only seemed to creep me out more.

I sighed in relief as I shut my door and closed my eyes, before chastising myself, "God, Brady, get a grip…it's just another stupid day…there is nobody after you…"

Knock, knock…

The vibration of the door against my back almost caused me to jump out of my skin as I groaned and grabbed the candy bucket, praying that there was a care bear or power ranger on the other side instead of some zombie ninja…

Pulling open the door, I manage a smile so I won't frighten the children but instead, I'm knocked to the ground as all the air leaves my body.

My head hits the floor and I barely have time to breathe until there is someone on me. I struggle against the body bigger than mine and strong hands around my neck. Gasping and wincing as the hands squeeze tighter, I remember what Brandon taught me all those years ago…

I use every bit of strength I have left to clench my fist but leave my middle knuckle sticking up, known as the frog position…then I hit him as hard as I possibly can right in the throat.

He sputters and his hands loosen enough for me to shove him and scramble away. He's blocking the front door so I make a run for the bathroom. Slamming it shut, I quickly lock it and my fingers fumble and shake as I pull out my phone. I hit the contact for Brandon and pray that he answers…

There's a pounding on the door as the knob rattles and shakes, I grip my phone and crawl into the bathtub, silently praying for me to wake up from this nightmare…

"Hey Prince'…"

"Brandon? There's someone here! He broke in…"

I barely recognize my raspy voice as it trembles and tears fall with every bang of the door…

"What? Where the fuck are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom…he's trying to get in…_shit_…I love you, Brandon…"

My heart stops as I hear his voice telling me he's coming at the same time the door crashes open. But my phone goes flying against the wall as the intruder and I are struggling, getting tangled up in the shower curtain as I fight but he's just too strong…

He slams my head into the tile and my vision blurs as my body goes limp…

There are flashes of light and my head is swimming in a fog as I hear familiar voices but am unable to place them…

Rushed whispers and strained screaming fills my senses until I feel two arms around me, "Brady, it's Mase…can you hear me?"

My head is pounding as I open my eyes to see bright green ones staring back, "Mase? What are you…what happened…"

He helps me up to my feet but I hang onto him for dear life as we stumble into the living room. And then my eyes go wide as I see Major kneeling in front of a beaten bloody boy slumped against the wall that looked a lot like…Riley…

My knees give out as I land on the couch and will my speeding heart to just slow down a bit.

But that's just not possible when I see Major stand, put his boot on Riley's shoulder blade, grab the boy's arm, and yank violently. I gagged as I heard the bone dislocate as he screamed out but Major's hand was covering his mouth as he knelt down again and snarled, "You know anythin' bout James _now_, boy? Or do I gotta rip your whole god damn body apart…"

Riley was choking on his own blood as he coughed and sputtered out a series of strangled, "No…don't know who that is…I swear…please stop…"

I was shaking so bad that I couldn't focus but I heard Mase sigh from beside me, "Fuck, I love to watch him let the monster loose…it's so vicious…feral…sexy…_fuck_, he's so hot…"

Raising my eyes to the Major I watched him stand, almost elegant in his madness…black curls wrapped around his beautiful face, heavy and dripping crimson…icy blue eyes sparkling like sapphires and that dimple in his stubbled cheek was the cherry on top…

He repeated the shoulder thingy with Riley's other arm and I still gasped as my heart raced…but my dick twitched too…

_Holy shit there's something very, very wrong with me…I have to call big daddy C…I need therapy…_

And then Major pulled out a gun…it was a black handgun with a long barrel…I shook my head as I tried to get my voice to work but nothing would come out.

I saw Mase stand, walk over to the grisly scene and pull out a cigarette, "Use the silencer, Major…don't want to frighten the children out trick or treating…"

Major nodded as he started screwing on a long black metal piece to the barrel. That finally made me jump into action as I hopped off the couch and rasped out, "Wait!"

Their heads turned to me and it was, of course, at that exact moment that Brandon came barreling through the door.

Everything happened so fast that I couldn't tell you what happened…all I know, is the next moment I'm in a headlock with a gun to my temple.

But the only thing I care about right now is Brandon…

My head is pounding and my eyes are hazy as they open to see Mase in a position, much like my own…

Brandon and Major are apparently having some sort of stand off…

I struggle against Major's arm as I try to rasp out, "Brandon, wait…"

And Mase grins as he struggles to look up at Brandon, "Wow…can't believe you got my gun like that…I'm very impressed…"

_Is he flirting with my boyfriend?_

_Why do I care at a time like this?_

But he is…he's grinning and looking up at him with sparkly green eyes and I find myself shoving Major off me as I huff, "Brandon, they saved my life! Let Mase go!"

Then I turn to Major and give him my best bitch glare, "And if you ever put a gun to my head again, I will give my boyfriend permission to blow your fucking head off! Now put the guns down and behave…Jesus H. Christ what the fuck is going on!"

After my little rant, they're staring at me like I'm the crazy one but Major lowers his gun and nods as he grins, "He's got potential…"

Brandon lowers his gun and I find myself running to him and jumping in his arms. Wrapping my body as tight as I could around him, I start to tremble again as the emotion sweeps through me from the feeling of safety in his big, strong arms.

He's holding me as he whispers, "Shhh, baby…calm down and breathe, Brady, I got you…"

I notice that the butt of the gun is against my lower back and I shudder as I realize he hasn't put it down yet.

His whiskers tickle my neck as he whispers, "Tell me what's goin' on, Brady…"

And I want to…I want to confess everything and let it fall from my shoulders as a weight I can't bear…but I can't even think straight, let alone speak because he's here…he's holding me…I'm safe again…

But I hear Mase's smooth voice, dripping with charm and playfulness, "Brandon…it's such a pleasure to meet you. I'm Mase…this is…"

Then I hear Brandon's voice whisper, "Major…"

And I tighten my grip on my sweet, good boyfriend as he and Major start talking about their days back in Huntsville…

It's a little worrisome the way they smile and chat about their days in the yard…

I briefly wonder why he's not freaking out like I am…but then I remember that Brandon used to be a monster too…

Though he's been good for a long time, how easily he seems to slip back into this hellish lifestyle is a little disturbing.

Brandon kneels next to Riley and I still hang on as he chuckles, "Ya gotta let me go, Princess…I'm not gonna hurt him, I just want some answers…"

Reluctantly, I let myself down and he grabs my hand, motioning for me to sit on the couch. So I do as I watch him…

It's then that I notice, they're all wearing gloves.

_When did he put those on? _

Mase sits next to me, handing me a cup of hot tea and some aspirin, "These will take the edge off…"

I thank him as I swallowed them down and Brandon squeezed his eyes tight for a second, gun still in hand, before he sighed, "Alright, what the fuck's goin on?"

Then Mase smiles, "Do you know who James Hunter is?"

Of course, I had told Brandon all about the whole James thing so he nodded and Mase kept going, "Well, you know how particularly welcoming the inmates are to convicted pedophiles and child molesters…James suffered a near fatal beating and rape…my father was the surgeon who tried to put him back together…he also has connections on the inside and after this incident, James' sickness only grew in different ways…there were letters in his cell, addressed to just three different people…Eddie, Jay, and Brady…"

I gasped, "Eddie and Jay! Oh my God, Brandon we have to get to them, warn them…"

But he reached out and put his big paw on my knee and squeezed, "Calm down, baby, they left for vacation in Hawaii this mornin' and I just talked to Jay bout an hour ago…they're fine…"

_Oh…that's right…_

Letting out a huge breath, I shudder and Mase continues, "Since this Eddie and Jay were in the clear, we knew that James would be coming for Brady. We've been watching him since yesterday afternoon and three times James made an appearance…"

Then he smirks at me as he lights up a cigarette, "This afternoon at the crosswalk…on your way home from seeing Brandon…and last night in the alley right before I showed up and scared him away…

I gasped again…I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

But Brandon huffed, "Then where the hell were ya'll when he was breakin' into the god damn house…"

Mase shrugged with a devilish smirk, "That's not James…we didn't know who he was…figured maybe Brady was getting a little action on the side, I mean, the boy was pretty cute when he had all his teeth…"

Pushing aside the pain in my head, I stood and huffed at Mase, "First, I would never cheat on Brandon…I mean, look at him! Would you cheat on that?"

Mase raised an eyebrow and smiled, "No, I suppose not."

I glared for just a moment before I turned back to Brandon and pointed, "Second, that's Riley…we went to the same college and he's a homophobic douche but I'm pretty sure he has no idea who James is…"

Brandon looked thoughtful for a moment before he raised an eyebrow and spoke, "Wait, the Riley that Jay got into a fight with?"

I nodded and he looked over at Major who was leaning against the mantle just watching us all, "Tell me the rest, Major…I helped your ass out back in Huntsville…you owe me…"

Major's crimson lips pulled up into a smirk, "I saved your boyfriend's life…I think we're even…"

Brandon sneered as he stood his full height and Mase jumped up, "Look, boys, you can have a pissing contest later…for now, let's get our information, get rid of the body and get the fuck outta here before something bad happens…I need to take Brady to my father so he can take a look at his head, he bashed it pretty hard…"

_Get rid of the body?_

I rushed out, "He's not dead!"

Mase just shrugged, "Not yet…"

Dropping my head in my hands, I groaned, "Holy fuck this can't be real…"

Now Mase sat down next me and whispered, "Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one."

Brandon was pissed. I could tell from the sneer on his face and the way the veins in his neck and shoulders bulged as he squeezed tightly on that gun in his hand.

I wanted to run to him but my head was so heavy…I felt woozy and a little drunk as my head throbbed…

Through hazy eyes, I watched my big, sweet boyfriend kneel in front of Riley and growl, "Why are you here?"

Riley coughed and sputtered, "Fuck you, redneck faggot…"

But then a twisted smile came to Brandon's face, wicked and sexy as he drawled out, "You want me to make ya squeal like a pig, boy? I'll get all Deliverance up in this mother fucker. Tell me why you're here or I'm gonna pull them pants down around your ankles and shove the barrel of this gun, straight up yer fuck hole…"

And to prove his point, he shoved Riley face down and grabbed the back of his jeans as he screamed out, "It was her! She told me to break in…needed to teach you fags a lesson…red headed bitch…"

A moment of coherency came to me as I muttered, "Victoria…"

Mase and Major looked at each other and nodded before Major handed him one of his guns, "We're gonna go take a quick look around for her…"

They ran out as Brandon growled while he held the gun to the back of Riley's head, "You mean you let some bitch talk you into this? You let some stupid whore talk you into breakin into my god damn house and hurtin my mother fuckin boyfriend? You must a'lost your god damn mind…"

Riley coughed and sputtered out blood through ragged breaths, "Fuck you…all gonna die…army's coming for you…"

Brandon growled as he pushed the gun against the back of his skull, "What army?"

But then Mase walked in, followed by Victoria with a Major holding his gun to her back. Mase smiled as Major shoved her down on the couch, "Yes? What army does he speak of, Victoria?"

I hadn't really seen Victoria but a couple times and she looked younger than I thought…dark bruises on her cheek, fading purple from an old beating, made her pale face look even younger as she looked up with wide eyes, "He made me put together a group of men…they're coming after the families of the boys that got him arrested. Please let me go…I'll disappear…"

Mase smirked, "Oh you're going to disappear, darling, but we're not going to let you go. Now why are you helping him?"

Here eyes filled with water as her head hung down, "I love him…I've loved him since I was a kid…but he's never loved me back…before he was sent to prison, I knew about the drugs and the parties but I…I never imagined the things he was doing to those young boys…I didn't know, I just helped him because I loved him…and then when he got out and came to see me…I just knew that he was cured because he said he wanted to be with me…that he loved me…but then…then he started…hitting me…and hurting me…"

She craned her neck so we could see the greenish purple bruises in the shapes of fingers across her neck. Then she pulled her long red hair to the side and slid her sleeve down to show more of the ugly bruises that littered her body.

Her voice sounded small and broken as she whispered, "Please…I want to get away from him…I'll help you kill him if you just let me live…his hooks are so deep into me that I'll never get loose while he's alive…"

Major smirked as he held up his gun, "Such a sad song, sweetheart…tell the devil I said 'hey'…"

She sobbed, "I'll tell you where he is…please!"

And I stood, "Wait! Don't kill her, she's a girl!"

Major raised an eyebrow at me and Mase smiled, "We'll take her home and let Mother kill her…"

I huffed, "Why does anyone have to kill her? She's obviously been abused and has some screws loose but what about second chances? She said she'd try to help us so can't we give her a chance?"

Major chuckled as he tucked his gun away, "You're way too trustin', Brady…it's gonna get ya killed someday…"

All the air left my body as I let out a sigh of relief and whispered, "I'm not a monster…"

Brandon sighed, "Babydoll, go get the cuffs and put 'em on her…I won't let them kill her but we can't trust her and she's gotta be restrained…"

I nodded and walked past her as her wide, teary eyes caught mine and she mouthed, "Thank you…"

A few minutes later, she was cuffed behind her back while she sat on the couch and Brandon was still kneeling next to Riley as he looked at me, "Brady, I want ya to turn your head…don't look, okay?"

Shaking my head, I could barely speak as my heart thumped out of my chest, "Please don't kill him, Brandon…please…I love you, baby, please…let's just call the cops…"

Major spoke now as he knelt down next to Brandon, "What will the cops do? Mase and I will be gone by then and we're both legally dead on paper so no one would believe you even if you tried to turn us in. And if this sorry bastard lives, he'll sue you for everythin' you have…everythin' you've worked so hard for…that is, if you don't end up back in prison…or worse yet, Brady does. You know how the little piggies are, Brandon…they're gonna see this poor pathetic college boy nearly killed by a felon with a history of violence and battery and they ain't gonna give a fuck bout what really happened…all they want is to put the bad guys behind bars…and all we want is a little justice in the world…he almost choked the life outta your sweet, innocent little Princess…if we wouldn't have been here, you'd be walkin in to find his cold dead body on the floor…"

Major's voice melted into the background as I felt long silky fingers glide through my hair and a silver tongue whisper in my ear, "I know this is hard for you, Brady…violence…death…it's so unpleasant…but it doesn't have to be. Think about it, what use does Riley provide? He unleashes hate, ignorance, and intolerance to an already mad world…he is obviously, not very bright…and Heaven help us all should he decide to breed…"

Mase's breath on my neck caused me to break out in goosebumps but I couldn't move…and he didn't stop.

"There is good and bad and evil…he tried to kill you, Brady…tried to steal the life from your body…he's an evil monster and the only thing that can kill him, is an even bigger monster. You said it yourself earlier…if people got more involved, the world would be a better place…that's what my family does…we get involved and rid the world of monsters…Riley is the key to James…how many more young boys must suffer like your friend Tommy did…"

My mouth fell open as I looked into those wild green eyes, "How do you know about Tommy?"

Tapping his temple, a wicked grin came to his lips as he whispered, "I'm very smart. Smart enough to know that if you don't want to lose the love of your life to lethal injection…you'll accept the reality of this situation much more easily…"

Then he leaned forward, his breath tickling my ear and his words making me tremble, "You know, they'd have you believe that lethal injection is a humane way to die but really…it paralyzes the body so you can't move as each of your organs shut down…one by one…from what my father says, it would be quite excruciating…"

My head was swimming and the thought of Brandon in any kind of pain made me want to throw up…but then strong arms were lifting me up as I heard my love growl, "Quit fuckin with his head and don't fuckin touch him…"

I gasped as I wrapped myself around him and felt hot tears stinging my cheeks as I sobbed, "I don't want to lose you, Brandon…I'll take the blame…it's all my fault…I'm so lost…please tell me what to do and we'll do it…"

I felt my back against the wall and his hand on my cheek, lifting my face to look into his baby blue eyes, "This ain't your fault and you couldn't take the blame even if you wanted to…you're not physically strong enough to do what's been done to that boy…I'm not gonna tell you what to do, Brady…we're gonna decide together, okay?"

Nodding my head, I tangle my hands in his dirty blonde hair, having gotten darker from the lack of sun in Seattle, and I sniffle, "If we call the cops…will you go back to prison?"

His eyes dropped before looking back into mine as he sighed, "Either way we go, I could be goin' back to prison, Princess. My name is on the lease and they're gonna take one look at that boy and it's all over for me…it's my style, they'll know it…"

I frowned, "Your style?"

Brandon sighed as his head hung low but Major was looking over at me with a devilish smirk, "When we did time together, that's how he made boys talk…weapons were hard to come by, though not impossible…"

My eyes were wide as I stared into his gray blue eyes, "They set you up…"

Mase sighed as he stood next to Major, "We don't set people up, Brady…we kill them and dispose of the bodies…we didn't know he was coming home and I've seen Major do that same thing a hundred times…"

The smirk on Major's lips never left as he lit up a cigarette, "And honestly, if I didn't recognize your old man here earlier and respect him from our days in Huntsville…we woulda killed ya'll too…"

Now I watched in horror and fascination as my sweet, loving Brandon's lips curled to a cocky grin as he looked over at Major and drawled out, "You woulda tried…"

And Major just gave a small nod back as he chuckled.

Then he turned back to me and his eyes were soft again as he held my face so gently in his big, strong hands, "So either way, I could go back but if I do go…I'd much rather take that mother fucker James with me…and I know you feel bad 'bout Riley but he ain't ever leavin' this apartment alive, baby…that's just how it is…them boys _will _kill him. So, we'll do whatever you want…whatever choice you make, I'll be by your side…"

I put my hands over his and tried to calm my heart, "Do you trust them?"

Now he broke into a grin, which threw me off a little, "Shit, no, I don't trust 'em…but I trust that they can get James and I trust that we can get away with this with their help…and I know that Major is a fuckin' lunatic but…"

Mase smiled now as he cut in, "But insanity is the only sane reaction to an insane world…it was insane to let two strangers into your apartment and wash their laundry and offer them food, but you did…and in turn, we saved your life when we didn't have too…"

It seemed unfathomable to even be thinking about this but there was another moment of clarity and I found myself wiggling out of his arms and walking over to Mase and Major. Steeling my nerves, I huffed, "If I'm even going to think about this, I need to know if you have really killed before and gotten away with it?"

Mase elbowed Major as they both chuckled and nodded.

"How many?"

Then Mase got an annoyed look on his face, "Seriously? You want a number?"

I crossed my arms across my chest and huffed, "I most certainly do! This is my future husband's life we're talking about! I need to know that you're good at what you do!"

They both took a minute and appeared to be counting in their heads when Mase finally looked up, "Um…I'm probably in the 40's by now…and Major has to be in the 50's or 60's so between the two of us, it's like a hundred at least…I'd give you references but they're all dead."

As far as sociopathic killers went, these two seemed to be the best so that was strangely reassuring.

"So, what's the plan? The whole plan too, don't hide the details from me!"

I don't know where this sense of power came over me but no one would be taking Brandon from me. I would protect him with my life if I had too…

Mase stood now and looked at me with a sinister crooked grin as he seemed to revel in this madness, "Well, we've gotten everything useful out of Riley, time to hack his body into little bite size pieces…"

I gasped as my eyes grew big and Mase started laughing as he threw his arm on my shoulder, "I'm just kidding, Brady, jeesh! We'll probably just break his neck…much less of a mess to clean up, that's what my mom always says. Anyway, we'll take the body out the fire escape and to our car in the alley. Then head to my father's house. He's a surgeon but he specializes in the studies of the brain…I'm sure he'd like to take a look at Riley's brain…see what went wrong…"

Major walked over now and smiled, "His dad conducts experiments on monsters like James…he believes that a malfunction in the brain is what turns humans into monsters…he's trying to figure out how to fix it…but none of his subjects have survived long enough for him to know. Personally, I don't believe it's in the brain…I think it's in our nature…"

Brandon turned me around and held my cheeks in his hands as he looked down at me, "Brady, I'm gonna drop you off with Jeremiah and Alice…you can say you was with them and then you ain't involved at all…"

I put my hands over his as I stood on my tip toes, "I'm not going anywhere without you. We're partners…in life, in love…and in crime. I'll follow you wherever you go…to the end of the earth…till we fall right over the edge…but we'll fall together. I love you, Brandon, and I'm staying."

Mase interrupted our little moment with a sigh, "Yeah, that wouldn't work anyway…his DNA is all over Riley…which reminds me, do you have gloves Brady?"

Brandon leaned down and took my lips to his as he whispered, "I love you too, Brady…forever…"

When he pulled away, his eyes were sad for a moment before they turned steel gray again and he sighed, "Go get your gloves and coat, baby doll…maybe pack a few things, but keep it light…"

I nodded, "Okay, Brandon…"

Then I walked to the bedroom when he told me to shut the door…I did as he said but it didn't do much to mask the shrieks and screams…

I grabbed my old backpack because I didn't want to ruin my good bags, and I set to quickly shoving some clothes in for me and Brandon. They were going to be wrinkled all to hell but I figured that was the least of my worries for the moment. Once I was done, I changed into my tennis shoes and looser jeans before I grabbed my gloves and coat. But then I realized that my gloves weren't basic black, like theirs…of course not, my gloves were rainbow with each finger a different color. I loved them, but they might be inappropriate for committing felonies…I wasn't sure.

And my coat was bright red…it was fabulous, but again, maybe not conducive to fleeing in the dark of night.

So without much choice, I pulled on my gloves but then I opted for one of Brandon's black hoodies instead of my coat. It was dark, way too big, but it would keep me warm. I tossed the backpack over my shoulder and took a deep breath as I walked out to see the three of them rolling up Riley's body in one of my blankets.

It sucked…I really liked that blanket.

But then Brandon looked up at me and grinned before walking over to me and grabbing my face, "You look so fuckin' adorable in your little gloves and my big ole hoodie…"

Then he kissed me, sweet little pecks before he grabbed my arms and started rolling up the sleeves. Then he put one of his knit caps on my head and pulled up the hood.

I grinned up at him as I batted my lashes, "Do I look gangsta?"

He chuckled and nodded, "You're badass, baby…even with them rainbow gloves…"

And as Brandon leaned down to kiss me, I saw a sad smile on Mase's face as he watched us…and Major watched Mase with a quick look of longing and sadness before it was gone again.

I wondered what was holding them back from being with each other…after all, they seemed to be made for each other…just like me and Brandon, only more twisted…but then again, maybe not…

Minutes later, we were making our way down the fire escape. Major had Riley's body thrown over his shoulder as he went first, Victoria was between them as Mase helped her down. Brandon went before me and kept his body cocooned around mine as we stepped down the dark, slick ladder into the alley.

Major threw the body in the trunk before setting Victoria in next to him, and Brandon told me to sit in the back, that he wanted to be up front with Major to keep an eye on him.

So that put me in the backseat with Mase.

As we drove further away from the city, I found myself getting more and more nervous but Brandon reached back his big hand for me to take. I wrapped both of mine around his big paw and felt the tension settle.

Mase leaned over and whispered, "Did you see how badly Major's hand was shaking when Brandon had that gun to my head? He never shakes like that. He was really worried, I mean, he even let you pull away from him because he was so shaken up…that must mean something, right?"

The poor boy had it bad and I found my heart actually going out to him a little as I smiled, "Yeah, it has to mean something, Mase."

I swear the boy almost bounced in his seat and I could've sworn I saw Major smiling at him in the rear view mirror. I gave Brandon's hand a squeeze and leaned up to talk to him, "So, what's the plan, babe?"

He sighed, "We're gonna have the Doc take a look at your head, get rid of the body, and hold onto the girl, then I'm gonna get you someplace safe so we can go after James…"

I huffed, "No, I'm going with you!"

But he just shook his head and sighed, "I'm sorry, Brady, but you ain't…"

My mouth dropped open as I shot back, "Oh yes I am…"

With a sad smile, he squeezed my hand gently and whispered, "No, baby, you ain't…this is serious shit and you don't even know how to fire a gun…I won't be able to do what I need to do if I'm constantly worried bout protectin' you…I need you to listen to me on this, Brady…please…"

I hated that he was right…but he was. I didn't want something to happen to him because he was trying to protect me. So reluctantly I nodded and squeezed his hand back with a small smile, "Okay, Brandon…whatever you need…"

Sitting back in my seat, I settled in for the ride.

A little while later, we were deep in the woods and I was a little nervous that they were going to kill us and dump the bodies but we soon broke through the darkness to a house decorated with jack o'lanterns, fake cobwebs, and plastic skeletons…at least I hoped they were plastic.

The car came to a stop and we all piled out. Brandon held me tight against his side as the front door opened and a beautiful man came gliding down the steps with a friendly grin and a tray of cookies, "Hello! Welcome to our home! Please come in and take a look around, my wife really gets into the holiday and she has done some fantastic things to the house! Have a cookie, they're pumpkin spice!"

My tummy was rumbling as I grabbed a cookie and smiled, "Thank you!"

_What a nice man…_

Major were getting the body out of the trunk as Mase helped Victoria out, but his head turn as he yelled, "Dad, they're not test subjects!"

I jumped as the man swatted the cookie out of my hand and chuckled, "Oh, don't eat that…you'll be dead as a doornail in five minutes flat…please forgive me, I'm Masen's dad…you can call me Doc. I'm not used to them bringing home…er, friends…"

Then he looked over at his son, "What about the girl? Are we killing her?"

Mase chuckled, "I don't know yet, dad…Brady wants to keep her around…"

Major laughed as he carried the body up the porch steps and into the house, "Yeah cuz I'm sure she's gonna be real useful to us…you're too nice, Brady…"

Doc just smiled, "Compassion is a good thing, when used correctly. Please come in, and stay on the path…the yard is booby trapped…"

I looked up at Brandon with my best WTF look and he just sighed and shrugged before giving me a soft smile and leading the way. Major and the Doc took the body and Victoria off somewhere but told us to make ourselves at home.

The house looked like something out of those fancy magazines, immaculate and warm. It smelled like cinnamon and pumpkin pie. My stomach growled loudly this time from having skipped dinner.

"Oh my dear, you poor thing, I heard that rumbly tummy all the way in the kitchen…I just made a big kettle of spicy chili and we can have caramel apples after…"

A lovely woman walked up in a well used apron but her hair was perfectly coifed and her make up was perfect. She looked like she stepped out of a 1950's Good Housekeeping catalogue. There was something so familiar about her…

Mase smiled, "Mother, this is Brady and Brandon…they're friends of ours so please don't try to kill them."

Her cheeks broke into a beautiful blush as she giggled, "Okay darling, so let's have the vegetable soup instead and pumpkin pie with whipped cream…and please, call me Mother…"

But then two girls came bouncing into the room, hand in hand. They were both tiny and young teenagers...they wore masks of painted faces but one had short, spiky jet black hair and brilliant green eyes while the other had bleach blonde pig tails and ocean blue eyes. There ruffled dresses and Mary Janes only added to the creepiness.

The mother smiled, "These are our girls, Ally and Janey…say hello girls…"

The black haired one giggled, "I'm Ally, this is Janey…it's nice to meet you…"

The blonde one, Janey, just eyed us suspiciously…especially Brandon and I didn't like it. Mase walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder as he whispered, "I promise you, they're okay. They will not try to hurt you…so please don't try to hurt them…"

I could hear the smirk in her voice as she spoke softly, "Oh, there's nothing wrong with a little pain, big brother…" Then she giggled while clutching Ally's hand as they skipped off.

Mase smiled, "She doesn't like men…but she won't hurt you, if I ask her not too…"

His mother just brushed it off with a sweet smile of her own, "Please, come have some supper…my son says you have quite a bump on your head so we'll eat and then my husband can take a looksie…"

We followed them into the kitchen and watched as she made our food. Then Brandon nudged me and whispered, "Don't eat until they do…"

Mase smiled from across the table, "Really, you don't have to worry. You're safe here. You're one of us now. You're family. Just don't eat anything out of the refrigerator that's wrapped in red plastic wrap. Remember, green is clean and red, you're dead."

For some reason, that didn't make me feel much better.

But after they took a few bites, Brandon and I dug in, our grumbling stomachs pushing us past our fears. And oh my god, it was delicious. By the time I cleared two bowls of soup and a hug piece of pumpkin pie, my belly was pushing against the button of my 'loose' jeans but I was happy and so full.

Mother smiled over at me, "Was it good, sweetheart?"

I couldn't help but smile back, almost loopy now from my head and a full tummy, "It was so good, almost worth dying for…"

Everyone started laughing and even Brandon nudged my shoulder and chuckled, "Nice, babe."

Maybe these people wouldn't be so bad. Steer clear of the psycho blonde pixie, don't go wandering about in the front yard, and red means you're dead…I could live by those rules…hopefully.

Mother began clearing away the dishes and Doc smiled, "Let's go to my office and have a look at that bump, Brady."

Brandon held my hand as we followed behind Mase, Major, and the Doc until we came to a beautiful office, done in deep rich mahogany. There was a long wooden table with thick padding and covered in leather as he smiled, "Have a seat, son, let's have a look…"

He was gentle but thorough and after a few small tests, he patted my shoulder, "Just a little dazed, very minor concussion…you'll be just fine in a day or two…you're very lucky…"

I smiled as I dangled my feet off the table, "I have a hard head…"

Chuckling, he nodded, "Yes you do…but from what my sons have told me, you have a soft heart. Thank you for showing them kindness…"

He walked over and leaned against his desk, his sandy blonde hair falling over his hazel eyes, "I realize that what we do must seem a little…extreme…but there are a million ways to look at the world and I simply believe this…your world is crawling with monsters who feed from the blood of the weak…the child abusers, wife beaters, pedophiles and rapists…leeches that drain your humanity dry…we are monsters too, but we choose not to delight in such wicked pleasures…we choose to try and live amongst you and keep you safe from the uncivilized creatures that go bump in the night…"

_Why did that make perfect sense to me?_

Now he smiled over at Mase, "Son, have you found James yet?"

"The girl, Victoria, she knows where he is…Brandon, Major, and I were planning on heading over there but we need a safe place for Brady until after we've captured him…"

Standing up, he walked over and patted me on the back, "Well he can stay here…the wife and I are on our way out to her Garden Auxiliary Club Party for the evening but the girls will be here and our good friend Jebediah and his son will be staying with them. Brady will be safe here."

Major nodded, "He will keep you safe…he's family…"

I took a breath and squeezed Brandon's hand, "Okay, I'll stay here and you go…"

He squeezed mine back and leaned down, "Go to the bathroom with me…"

_Why does he want me to go to the bathroom with him? He hates it when I try to talk to him when he's in the bathroom at home…_

Then he looked over to the boys, "We're goin to the bathroom, we can leave in ten minutes…"

He started to pull me out of the room as the Doc chuckled, "Lube and condoms are in the right drawer next to the sink…I do hope you boys know the importance of proper anal preparation…"

_What is it with doctors and anal fascination?_

Brandon grinned, "Ya better give me fifteen then…"

_Oh wait! Yay! He's going to fuck me before he leaves!_

Now I bounced in front of him and dragged him down the hall to the nearest bathroom.

The second the door clicked behind us, he had me turned around and my legs around his waist as he backed me onto the sink counter top.

The scruff of his chin made me tingle and the feel of his thick hard chest pressed so rough against mine that I could feel his thumping heart, had my whole body in a spellbinding daze.

He sat me down as his hands went to the button on my jeans.

"Now, Princess, I'd love to lay ya down and make sweet, sweet love to ya for hours…but instead, I'm gonna fuck ya real hard and real good for ten minutes…"

There was no time to talk, only action as my cock sprung free while he dragged my jeans and undies down my legs. Kicking off my shoes, I let everything fall to the floor until I was only in his big, baggie hoodie and knit cap. He pushed it up and wrapped his calloused hand around my already stiff cock. My head fell against the mirror behind me as my eyes closed and I pushed up into his fist with a breathless moan.

I heard the drawer open and groaned shortly after when a thick digit pressed into my tight hole. My hands were on his shoulders, using the leverage to pull him closer and push against his finger, while another digit slipped in.

His mouth covered mine to capture the loud moan that I was unable to stop as he started fucking me with his long, thick fingers. I crossed my ankles around his waist to hold on and bring him deeper as my hands, shaking with anticipation and pure primal need, soon found the button on his jeans.

I wasted no time in yanking down the zipper and pushing his jeans and boxer briefs down his thighs. His monster jutted out, thick and hard against my thigh as his hand left my straining cock to grab a condom. My hands were pushing up the back of his hoodie as I dug my fingers into his muscled back, desperately trying to get him inside me quicker.

I relished in the feel of his whiskers scratching my face as his talented tongue kissed me hard and deep…a preview of things to come…

The sound of the rubber being rolled down his cock made me lose my mind as I broke from the kiss, begging and pleading through shallow breathless whispers…

And then his thick fingers were gone, but the much thicker head of his beautiful cock pushed inside.

He hisses as he pushes all the way in and I groan as my greedy little hole, hugs him so tight that I'm like his second skin. Brandon fills me so completely…in every way…

His hands go to my ass, bringing me off the counter to sit on his cock and I press myself hard against him, using every bit of strength I have to hold on as he bounces me…

The burn is excruciatingly delightful as his rough fingertips squeeze my ass savagely with a growl down my throat. My ankles are locked and my blunt fingernails scratch against the skin of his lower back, aching for more.

The sounds our bodies make as they fight brutally to merge into one, is exquisite. Loud slaps and feral growls and curses spat from shallow grunts as he does what he says he'd do. He fucks me hard and good until my whole body is aching in the most pleasing of ways.

My cock trapped between our hoodies is overheated and wet from precum…I'm so close and I don't want to cum all over our clothes so I use one hand to hang on as I bring the other one in between us to push up our sweatshirts.

I don't have to touch myself to get off…Brandon can make me cum a hundred times over just by drilling me with that perfect, steel cock of his.

So I bring my fingers into that long, dirty blonde hair and yank that wicked mouth to mine as my cock pulses and erupts all over his taut, clenching stomach…

His hand is on the mirror next to my head as it falls back with a long loud moan. I can hear it squeak as his sweaty palm slides down with a few more brutal thrusts of his hips. And he's cumming with eyes clenches shut, scruffy chin buried in my neck as a slew of beautiful curse words fall from his pale pink lips.

We're both trembling and panting and sweaty…and we stay like that for a minute, until he raises his head with a gorgeous dimpled grin and looks in the mirror behind me, "Enjoy the show boys?"

My eyes go wide as Mase and Major walk in, with flushed cheeks and messy hair.

I gasp and hit Brandon's chest, "You let them watch?"

He shakes his head, "Fuck no, baby, I just seen them right there at the end and it was too late by then…"

I tightened my body around Brandon's as I started yanking up his jeans so they couldn't see his ass.

"I cannot believe you pervs watched us!"

Major just shrugs with a devilish grin but Mase laughs, "You really shouldn't be mad, it was insanely hot, love the toe nails by the way…oh and can you honestly say that you wouldn't watch two really hot guys get it on, if you had the chance?"

My mind flitted to all the times I watched Eddie and Jay make out and the one time at Rosalie's house when they did it on the floor in the living room while they thought everyone was sleeping…

Then I looked over at the crazy green eyed boy and smiled, "Well, at least shut the door so we can get dressed again please…"

He laughed as they walked out and Brandon and I were quick to clean up and get out of there.

Walking down the stairs, I see the girls, lying on the floor with a bowl of popcorn watching The Nightmare Before Christmas and singing along to This is Halloween. They were seriously creepy but I loved this movie.

I turned to my man and lift my hand to his scruffy chin, yanking it just a bit because he likes it a little rough, and I rise up on my tippy toes and whisper, "Do whatever you have to do, to come back safe to me…"

He grins, dimples deep and pale pink lips, "Oh, I'm comin' back to you, Princess…"

His big hand slides down my back, grabbing my right cheek and squeezing, pulling me into him as he pushes my hair behind my ear, "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it…"

Then his hand comes around my waist as he kisses my lips and pushes something into my pocket while he whispers, "This is my switchblade…be careful, okay?"

I nod and whisper against his lips, "I will…I love you…"

Sighing deeply, he mumbled, "Love you too…" before deepening the kiss.

When he pulls away, my heart clenches but I know I have to be tough, just like he is…

My attention is diverted as the front door opens and another gorgeous, albeit redneck-ish, man with short dirty blonde hair underneath a trucker hat walks in with a duffle bag on his shoulder and a holding the hand of a small boy. He smiles wide, "How ya'll doin?"

Everyone greets him and I quickly learn that this is Jebediah and his son. The boy is young, maybe five or six but he doesn't look anything like his father. His clothes are neatly pressed and his hair is in place. He wears thick glasses and is clutching to a baby doll.

It seems odd that this rugged man in the trucker hat, dirty overalls and fishing boots would let his son carry a doll around.

But he doesn't seem to mind as he bends down and pats his head, "Go on and play with the girls, son…"

The boy smiles beautifully up at him, "Okay, daddy…" He skips off to the girls and lies down between them and joins in their singing.

The Doc walks into the room with his coat on and carrying a large kettle, "Well, boys the wife and I are out for the evening…"

Mother smiles sweetly at him, "Don't spill any of that chili, sweetheart…"

My mouth drops open as I ask, "You're going to murder your Garden Auxiliary Club?"

She laughs, a twinkling little laugh and grabs my cheeks, "You're so cute…no, my darling boy, I'm not going to murder them…just make them very ill…"

The Doc laughed, "Yeah, some of them tweeted that she was like a deranged Martha Stewart…"

She hissed as her eyes narrowed, "Evil bitches…"

He laughed as he carried the chili out the door, "Don't worry, my love, they'll soon wish they were dead…good night, boys. Be safe!"

The door closes and the thud of the duffel bag hitting the floor gets my attention. I turn to see Jebediah unzipping it before pulling out a big black gun, "I brought ya'll some toys for your little party tonight…"

Major, Mase, and Brandon immediately start 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at the shiny new toys…

I watched as Brandon chose his weapons and there was something about watching those big hands, clad in leather, checking clips and loading semi-automatic machine guns that sent a shiver up my spine…

Because I knew I should be terrified…but I was strangely all hot and bothered. Apparently I had a dark side…but I couldn't care less because I had a beast that would kill anyone who tried to hurt me…

It made me feel…indestructible…

Walking into the living room so the big boys could play, I sit on the couch as the little boy smiles up at me and in a sweet southern drawl he says, "I like your gloves."

I smile back, "Thank you…I like your doll…"

He holds up the baby doll and cradles him in his arms, "His name is Alex…it's time for his bottle…"

Then he turns and yells, "Daddy I need my baby's bottle!"

A minute later, Jebediah comes trotting into the living room and hands it to the boy with a grin, "Don't you put your toys in daddy's bag no more, son…"

He grins up at him, "I won't daddy, thanks. Do you have kids, Mister?"

I smile and shake my head, "No, but maybe someday…"

Burping his baby, he smiles, "I wanna be a daddy like my daddy when I grow up…wanna be married and have my own son…"

_He's so sweet…_

"What's your mommy like?"

He shrugs as he begins to change the baby doll's diaper, "I got lots of mommies. They're all different. Daddy likes 'em all…all colors, all shapes, all sizes…says he's gonna breed the world when the apocalypse happens…"

_Wow, the boy is very educated…and his daddy is a polygamist breeder…nice._

I smiled, "Well your daddy sounds like a bright man…the world is a much more beautiful place when filled with all the colors of a rainbow…

Janey lifts her head and eyes me, "You're not like most boys are you…"

My cheeks turned pink because I was well aware of that fact, but I smiled, "Um, no, I guess not…"

She raises an eyebrow and smirks, "So if I kiss Ally right now, it won't do anything for you?"

I jump as my eyes go wide, "Oh my God don't do it, don't do it! You're sisters and you're like fifteen! Eww! Gross!"

They both broke into giggles at the look on my face and Janey nodded, "You sound like my brother…and for the record, we're not sisters. Ally is Masen's cousin and I'm his adopted sister. So girls really do nothing for you?"

Resisting the urge to sour my face again, I shook my head, "No, I mean, girls are lovely but…just no…"

I had to stop myself from blurting out that furry little beavers scared the shit out of me…much like Eddie and garden gnomes…

She stood now and came over to sit by me as I sat back down on the couch. I was wary but she just smiled, "You're funny, Brady…I like you. So, is that big, scary guy your boyfriend?"

I fold my hands in my lap and ease away from her ever so slightly, "Yes, and he's not scary, he's a very good guy…"

Her icy blue eyes sparkled in mischief as she whispered, "Very good guys don't have guns stuffed down the band of their boxer briefs…I'd say you're in love with a very bad guy…I know how he feels…I fought against my nature for years but in the end…I'm just a very bad girl…it hurts…but just a little…"

A shiver ran down my spine as she giggled but then a throw pillow hit her in the head from across the room as Ally laughed, "God, quit trying to scare him, Janey! Look at how adorable and sweet he is! He's not like us!"

That's right, I wasn't like them…and neither was Brandon…we were good people in a bad situation…

Janey threw the pillow back and smiled up at me as she straightened out her hair, "You better become one of us real quick…"

I wanted to ask what she meant but Ally yelled, "Hit the deck!"

These girls were absolutely cr…

But then an explosion outside shook the foundation of the house and a second later, the sound of gunfire ripped through the walls as I was thrown to the ground. The weight of my man and his heavy breathing in my ear was what I focused on as everything erupted in chaos.

Janey was curled next to me, kept safe by the man that had frightened her as he cocooned us with his body. And then we were being dragged behind the couch as Brandon crouched down and whispered, "Stay along the floor, go to the basement and lock the door behind you…"

Jebediah popped around the other end as he shoved his son and Ally with us, "Ya'll go together, stay low…don't come out till we come 'n' get you…"

Then he grabbed my hand and whispered, "Take care of my boy…"

I nodded as a sense of strength came to me, "I will, I promise…"

And then Brandon yelled, "Go now!" as he and Jebediah jumped and began firing back at the men that started rushing into the house. I grabbed the boy and ran, staying low and following the girls until we came to the basement door. I would not let Brandon down.

Quickly we shuffled in and I locked it behind us. Turning, I looked down the narrow staircase to the flickering light at the bottom.

_You're safe here, Brady… _

But what was that god awful bellowing and moaning…

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I shrieked and had to cover my mouth as I saw a dungeon. There were a few men in cages, disfigured and tongues cut out as they reached out their hands to grab us. I cradled the boy in my arms and whispered, "Don't look, sweetheart, and put your hands over your ears…"

Janey and Ally skipped along past the cages as Ally sang in a sing song voice, "They're daddy's experiments…this guy mutilated at least ten little boys and girls…"

Then Janey picked up, "And this one, killed seven women and did naughty things to their corpses…for shame…"

Ally looked back at me and smiled, "Daddy protects the world from these monsters…he's our hero…"

I kept my eyes down but the dirty, blood splattered concrete floor didn't help much.

The girls kept singing 'This is Halloween' as I concentrated on not passing out. Once we reached the back room, there was a small TV and couch so I set the boy down and turned on the TV back to the Nightmare Before Christmas. They settled in and I paced as the house roared above us.

My mind was going crazy thinking about Brandon being up there in the middle of it.

I wanted to run to him and flee from this crazy world we had stumbled into but I was afraid I'd get him killed…

After a few minutes, the gunshots stopped and everything was silent.

My heart was beating out of my chest as I whispered to the girls, "Turn off the TV and hide…I'm going to go to the stairs and see if I can hear Brandon…"

They did what I told them as I pulled out the switchblade Brandon had given me. With the blade pressed hard against my thigh to stop the trembling, I slowly walked down the dimly lit hallway as the mutilated monsters cried out for me.

The muffled screaming from one of the rooms caught my attention and I took a deep breath before turning the knob and pushing the door open.

My breath stopped as I saw Victoria, gagged and sitting in a chair with her hands and feet bound by rope.

Her eyes were big as tears streamed down her cheeks and those muffled cries cut through me like a knife. I wasn't a monster…

The blasting of gunfire through the basement door caused me to jump into action as I leapt forward and quickly cut through the rope with my knife. She pulled out her gag and sobbed, "Thank you…thank you so much…I don't want to die…"

I just grabbed her hand and yanked her up, "Me neither…let's hide…"

The house roared to life again as we ran from the room and back down the corridor. I heard James sick voice taunting us, "Come out, come out, wherever you are…"

He was at the bottom of the stairs now and we were out of time. I shoved her back against the wall between some empty cages and whispered, "Stay here…I have to find the boy…"

But that thought was cut away quickly by the sound of his scream. I ran to hallway to see James standing there, that sickening snarl on his lips as he held the little boy in front of him by his hair with a gun to his head. The doll was on the floor as the boy cried for him to let go.

Without a second thought, I screamed out, "Let him go, James! I'm here! I'm what you came for…"

He smiled and I shuddered at the sound of his voice, "Well, well…I see you've grown up, little boy…you almost look like a man now…"

My lips curled into a sneer as I spat back, "Even in my silky, lace panties, I am more of a man than you will ever be…now let the boy go…"

His fingers tightened in the frightened boy's hair as he cried out and James laughed, "This is your fault! Boys like you in your tight jeans, screaming out to the world for us to look at you! But it's wrong! You're sick and boys like you need to be wiped clean from this world! You're gonna burn in Hell! I already killed that sick boyfriend of yours…"

_He's a liar…Brandon's not dead…he's indestructible…_

An anger like none I had ever felt coursed through my veins as I screamed, "Be a fucking man, James! Stop being a spineless pussy behind a gun! You want to kill me? Use your hands, or are you afraid that the little queer boy will gut you like a pig!"

I clutched that knife hard against my thigh and the shaking had stopped as fire burned through me…and I wasn't afraid…I was pissed.

He snickered, "I will kill you…right after I kill this little queer boy first…"

Raising the gun to the boys head, I sprinted forward right as Victoria jumped out and snatched the boy from him. There was a gunshot and I saw her fall.

I was just a couple feet from him but not quick enough when I saw the barrel of the gun pointed at my face…

But then the creak of the stairs diverted his attention and he turned to see Brandon, Major, Mase, and Jebediah with guns all pointing at him…

And just this once, on Halloween…I would be a monster…

While he was turned, I closed the distance behind him and was quick to put my arms around his neck while I slit his throat from ear to ear…

The gun fell from his hands as they went to his neck, sputtering and choking on blood. He turned to see the last image he'd ever see…my smiling face as I whispered, "Huh…looks like the gay boy, butt fucked you…"

He fell to his knees and died slowly on the ground as Brandon came running to me. He picked me up in his arms and I dropped the bloody knife and threw my arms around him, holding him as tight as I could.

His breath was heavy against my neck as he whispered, "You okay, baby?"

Nodding, I whispered back, "I'm okay…are you okay?"

He held me close, "Yeah, I'm okay, Princess…"

Lifting my head, I saw Jebediah cradling his boy as they hugged and Mase looking at Victoria with a confused expression.

"Help her, Mase, she saved the boy's life!"

He sprung into action as the other girls came bouncing from their hiding spots. Major scratched at his head with a bewildered look on his face as he mumbled, "She actually proved to be useful…his compassion saved the boy's life…interesting…"

Jebediah's son pointed to Victoria and smiled, "Can we keep her, daddy? I don't have a redhead momma yet!"

He smiled as he reached out and took her hand. She smiled back.

And he sighed, "Wouldn't want the ginger race to die out…"

Ally beamed, "Wow! You were so brave, Brady!"

Janey smiled too, "I knew you were a monster like us!"

Chuckling against my big strong man's shoulder, I shook my head and smiled, "I'm not a monster…I'm more like a ninja…"

·· BOO ··

"You can be a ninja next year, Brady…come on, baby doll…wake up…"

Brandon's sweet southern drawl and the sound of giggling brought me too as I opened my hazy eyes to see my family standing around me in their Halloween costumes.

My head was swimming as I groaned out, "What's going on? Where's Jebediah? He's gotta breed the redhead…"

All of their eyes looked at me confused from my place upon the floor. And Eddie raised an eyebrow, "Um, you mean Jeremiah? He had to head down to the restaurant and there's no way I'm letting him breed me…"

Carlisle leaned forward and touched my head gently, "It seems as though you hit your head pretty good son…you should be okay, though I'm sure the alcohol isn't helping…"

Brandon cradled me in his arms and lifted me to my feet, "Come on, babe…we're gonna go get you some food to counteract all that liquor…"

I stumbled as I held on to him and looked at all the faces around me.

"But you were there…and you…and you…all of you…was I dreaming?"

Brandon chuckled as he held me tight to his side, "You know you have some crazy ass dreams, Brady…"

It was true, I did…but it seemed so real…

But after looking around, I was in fact, still at Eddie and Jay's Halloween party…it was the night before Halloween…

I was still a little out of it as he pulled his hoodie over my head, "You threw up on your red coat, babe…"

Groaning, I whined, "Damn it, I love that coat…"

He chuckled as he handed me my rainbow gloves, "Here…we'll head down to Jeremiah's and get you a good meal…you'll be alright, just a little too much alcohol and candy…"

We said our good byes and walked the two blocks to Jeremiah's place.

The night was cold and I cuddled up to my big strong man as he smiled down at me, "You sure you're okay, Brady?"

I smiled up at him as he held open the door for me, "I'm fine, Brandon…it was just a crazy dream…"

And as I was looking up at him, a man brushed past me as he walked out of the restaurant. I turned to see the sexy redheaded, green eyed boy from my dream, smirking at Brandon as he lit a cigarette, "Thank you…"

Then his wicked crooked grin was turned to me as his crazy green eyes sparkled, "Happy Halloween…"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out as the equally sexy, black curly headed boy walked out behind him. His icy blue eyes gave me the heebie jeebies as he smirked at Brandon, "Be careful of monsters that go bump in the night, boys…"

I watched as Brandon's lips curled into a small smirk back as he nodded, "Happy Halloween…"

My blood went cold as my skin erupted in goose bumps…

When they walked away, I looked up at my beautiful sweet boyfriend and asked, "Do you know them?"

He grinned, and scratched at his scruffy chin, "Nah…just look a little familiar is all…"

_Oh to hell with this…_

I walked in and went straight to the counter, "Jeremiah, give me a Coke and don't be stingy with the Jack…"

He chuckled as he poured me a drink from his personal stash, "Rough night, pretty boy?"

I downed it and sighed at the burn, "You have no idea…"

But then his eyes moved past me as he whistled, "Hot damn, would you look at that red head?"

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes…

_Breeders…_

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
